Raina
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Raina (레이나) thumb|270px|Raina *'Nombre real: '''Oh Hye Rin (오혜린 ) *'Profesión: Cantante, compositora, modelo, MC, bailarina, DJ. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 166cm. *'Peso:' 46kg. *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografia Antes de pertenecer al grupo hizo una audición para entrar en T-ara, pero por desgracia no la seleccionaron. También estuvo en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet. Participó en la intro del vídeo de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. En el 2010 se informó de que formaría parte de Orange Caramel, subgrupo de After School hasta 2012, junto a Lizzy y Nana. Temas para Dramas *Even After a Day (하루가지나도) Feat Kan Jong Wook para Tasty Life (2012) *''Self-Luminous (Feat. Man Sung) para My Shining Girl (2012) *''Have You Forgotten para Lights and Shadows (2011) Peliculas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)/ Cameo (PURE) Anuncios *Landrover (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) ft Lee Seung Gi *Smoothie King's Strawberry X-Treme Festival (2013) Programas de TV *2009: Playgirlz School Every 1 *2011: Immortal Song 2 *2011: SBS 1000 Song Challenge *2012: Voice Korea *2013: KBS HELLO (Junto con Ailee) *2013: M! Countdown (Special MC junto a Nana) *2013: MBC Music Picnic (Junto a Ara) *2013: SBS 1000 Song Challenge (Junto a Kaeun y E-Young) Colaboraciones Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: After School y Orange Caramel *'Sub-Unidad: 'AS BLUE *'Debut: '''2009 *'Estudios: Universidad Howon. *'Club de fans': RainVoice - Raindears *'Apodos': Singer Tokoyaki, Rengtori, Goeum Syoteul, Geodgi, Raintaro, Baby Hamster (por sus mejillas que son similares a las de un bebe) *'Cantantes Favoritos: '''Chris Brown, Rihanna, Se7en. *'Especialidad: Componer, Cantar, Tocar Piano. *'Pasatiempos: '''La fotografía *'Idiomas: 'Coreano, Japones (Avanzado), Ingles (Medio). *'Modelo a seguir:'Beyonce. *'Tipo ideal: 'Un chico lindo y con encanto, que sepa cuidar de ella y que la entienda. *'Chico ideal:Thunder de MBLAQ . *Antes de entrar a After School Audiciono para entrar a T-ara. *Escribió las siguientes canciones:' Still '(Orange Caramel 2do mini album), 'Love Love Love '(After school single), 'Timeless '(After School 5to Maxi Single "Flashback") *Fue Barista The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. *Raina era una conocida Dj del programa "Club KcCast Say" (Un programa de radio por internet). El blog de Raina tenía muchos seguidores. Al parecer cuando Raina firmó con pledis tuvo que abandonar el programa de radio y eliminar el blog. *La gente suele decir que es una idol hamster debido a sus mejillas y ojos grandes. *Es 3° generacion de After School (junto con Nana). *Durante su epoca de escuela conoció a Jo Kwon (2AM) del cual aun es amiga ya que comentó que Jokwon le había ayudado mucho ella al llegar a Seul. Ella dijo: "Jo Kwon me ayudó mucho cuando yo fui a Seul y me acompañó a la audición, él me ayudó cuando casi me di por vencida, cuando perdí mi camino, él me consoló y me dio consejos. Se podría decir que él es uno de mis profesores". *Audiciono para la empresa PLEDIS con la cancion Run It de Chris Brown. Run It de Chirs Brown *Raina fue estudiante y estuvo entrenandose en SM Entertainment junto a G.O de MBLAQ, Ga Yoon de 4minute, Taeyeon de Girls Generation, Onew de SHINee, SungYeol de Infinite, y Hyun Young de Rainbow, tambien se dijo que Raina podria haber debutado junto a las chicas de Girls Generation ó F(x). *Cuando estubieron en Tailandia, a Lizzy le robaron su cartera mientras paseaban, y luego para mostrar su enojo subieron una foto pidiendo que se devolviera la cartera ya que tenía cosas importantes para Lizzy. *Hizo una aparicion en Voice Korea , cantando una cancion con una de las personas que estaba participando ver. *Con quienes mejor se lleva de AFTER SCHOOL es con Lizzy Nana y Jungha. *Le gusta mucho APink, también es buena amiga de EunJi del mismo grupo. *Su miembro favorito de NU'EST es Minhyun. *Es cercana a los miembros del grupo Jewelry, en especial a Yewon. *Cuando por primera vez escuchan su nombre, la confunden con el grupo RANIA, o piensan que es integrante de éste. *En el Faanmeeting realizado en Bangkok se les preguntó a las integrantes que a quien escogerían para ser su novia en el caso de que fueran hombres, Kaeun y Lizzy escogieron a Raina, pero finalmente ella escogió a Lizzy. *En el 1er álbum del grupo Virgin, ella canta la balada Play Ur Love junto a Nana, Jung Ah y Kahi. *En una conferencia de prensa, dijo que se había lesionado el brazo (la muñeca) y que por eso no podía realizar el Pool dance en las promociones de "'''First Love" '''pero aún así podía presentarse junto a las chicas, y bailar. *Lizzy dijo que le gustaria ser Raina , luego agrego "quiero tener esos ojos grandes y tener ese tipo se expresiones" Raina luego dijo "quiero ser Lizzy y correr alrededor", Lizzy agrego "quiero ser Raina y hurgar en todas partes y actuar como un loco" ver. *Tiene la cara mas delgada que cuando debuto , ya que ha perdido peso. *Cuando era más joven a menudo la confundían con un chico debido a su corto cabello. *La inspiracion de Raina para hacerce cantante fue SE7EN , ya que era fan de el. *Kan de F.Cuz Dijo en una entrevista que le gustaría ser amigo de ella. *Durante el programa "HELLO KBS" le hisieron colocarse una serpiente en su cuello , pero tiempo despues de colocarsela , esta empezo a subirle cor el cuello haciendo que en el estudio todos gritaran con temor.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GooCmJ0qYMg%7Cver aqui *ShinDong de Super Junior dijo recientemente en su programa de radio "ShimShim Tapa" que encontraba a JungAh como la miembro mas linda del grupo. pero que su tipo ideal de chica era Raina. *Es de las pocas cantantes que puede alcanzar 3 tonos de voz al hacer una nota alta. *Participó junto a Ara de Hello Venus en el Programa de la MBC "Music Picnic" para la fiesta de aniversario del grupo DAYBREAK, en el cual interpretaron canciones de After School juntas. *Raina mencionó en el programa MBC "Music Picnic" que estaba preocupada debido al matrimonio, ella dijo "Creo que me estoy volviendo mayor, ¿Cómo será el matrimonio?" Dicha pregunta fue hecha al miembro del grupo DAYBREAK, Lee WonSuk, que lleva casado ya tres años. Él le respondió mencionando los aspectos positivos del matrimonio: "Lo mejor de casarse es poder ver a la persona que amas la mayor parte del día". Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Google+ *Facebook Galeria Raina01.png Raina02.jpg Raina03.jpg Raiina04.jpg Raina05.jpg Raina06.jpg Raina07.png Raina08.jpg Raina09.jpg Raina10.png Raina11.png Raina12.JPG Raina13.jpg Raina14.jpg Raina001.jpg Raina002.jpg Raina003.jpg Raina004.jpg Raina005.jpg Raina006.jpg Raina007.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ